


Specialties

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubkri, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus Ampora going down so long he needs gills- Wait.<br/>Welp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialties

_I know how to twist ya, to bring ya to your knees…_

 

Kankri shivered, feeling Cronus’ claws drag over the soft rounded parts of him. He wriggled, his stomach moving as well and making the seadweller coo softly as he nuzzled him.

Kankri let his fingers card through Cronus’ loose hair, fresh from a shower and smooth as a tide shift. The redblood’s eyes were lidded, amused with Cronus’ enjoyment.

The seadweller was fit, lean and long and firm in ways that made Kankri shiver again. Or maybe it was the chilly kisses over his stomach, the careful fingertips gliding over smooth skin and pressing ever so lightly. Kankri gave a tiny breathy sound when Cronus’ tongue dipped into the tiny indent on his stomach, a remnant scar from sweeps ago when he hatched in the darkness. Cronus’ eyes were foggier than their normal glazed grey, as though drunk.

He caught skin lightly with his lips, suckling it to a dark pink and laving over the mark with his tongue. He growled in approval, and Kankri’s head tilted back as Cronus continued his soft worshiping, moving lower and lower over plush flesh and smooth curves.

Kankri slipped, letting off an airy moan when he felt those kisses moving to his spread thighs. He squirmed as those dark kissmarks bloomed like roses and symbolism over pale grey, his bulge moving sluggishly.

His back climbed into an arch as Cronus drug his tongue along the red organ, before nosing farther down.

"Cronus…", breathed Kankri as the cold tongue laved over the center of the heat running amuck in his veins, "Gods above…"

An answering purr as his nook was lapped at, the soft lips and folds worshiped as surely as his stomach had been. Kankri panted, forcing himself quiet as he looked down, watching Cronus’ eyes close in bliss as his hands pushed Kankri’s thighs farther apart.

He pulled back briefly, licking aberrant red from his mouth as best he could before burying his face back into his lover, making Kankri shudder from the coursing sensations. His fingers were back to toying with Cronus’ dark hair, as Kankri spoke in that lilting and clipped voice, soft and whispery on the air.

"Mn, good boy."

A soft moan from the seadweller between his legs.

Kankri gasped as a cool tongue dipped briefly into him.

"Nnnnnh, yesss…", his words escaped in a papery hiss, "Just like that… my, my; someone’s eager."

A groan, and Cronus tilted his head, lips and tongue teasing a particularly sensitive place that made Kankri’s heart stammer like a nervous schoolboy and his eyelids flutter as though he were swooning. Kankri’s hips bucked, just ever so slightly, and Cronus dove back into red.

"So  _good_..”

Cronus growled against him, making Kankri’s skin rise in goosebumps. His other hand went to Cronus’ hair as he panted a little harder, his hips beginning to move in time to Cronus’ tongue.

"Yes, that’s it, goooood boy. That’s whAT I want oH gods…"

Kankri swallowed the uneven parts of his voice, focusing on that ball of pleasure in the bottom of his stomach as Cronus grabbed tight to his plump hips. Kankri’s head tilted back, and he panted hoarsely now, his toes twitching and a low gutteral noise echoing from his chest. He flopped back onto his elbows, the bed soft beneath him, and his hips rolled through his orgasm.

Cronus growled again, and Kankri paused at the ferocity and desire in a single nonsyllabic sound. He gasped as Cronus suckled at swollen and pleased flesh, his legs being held apart as Cronus all-but feasted on him. He dropped back, his orgasm not even having subsided and Cronus was pushing him back into the sea of sensation.

A moan broke free.

He heard the soft sound of fins flaring; and gave off a cry of shock and desire as that tongue plunged into him, swirling before receding to once more taste and taunt his nook. Cronus was like a man possessed, or perhaps praying; he was on his knees, Kankri now laying back and splayed on the bed and trembling.

His mouth worked like a soothsayer’s; Kankri’s voice spoke for them both as he whimpered and gasped, grasping once more for Cronus’ hair to pull him closer; to ride the motions of his tongue.

"CRONUS!"

The seadweller growled, pulling away momentarily. Kankri whimpered as the air of the room teased his twitching nook; heard the sound of a shirt being discarded and once again soft kisses over his thighs and a long drag of a cold tongue over the center of his desire.

His bulge coiled against him in submission, his ears flat down like a tame beast. His ankles hooked together behind Cronus’ head and his voice was airy and wanting.

He felt another rising in his very core, his breathing erratic and maybe a little frantic. He moaned wantonly when he moved his hips, setting a rhythm against the seadweller’s face.

Cronus moaned, mouth against lurid red and tongue once more dipping and swirling inside his lover.

Kankri gasped, shakily whimpering Cronus’ name as he felt his nook clench in a second orgasm. And still the seadweller pressed, no need for air or sight when he had such a delightful feast before him.

He drew his head back, letting his breath ghost over Kankri a moment and feeling calves tighten against the back of his head. He trapped one lip of Kankri’s nook with his own, suckling swollen flesh and making Kankri squeal softly from the jolt of pleasure that bounced over his nerve endings.

With another feral growl, he buried himself back into his plush lover, making Kankri’s back arch and his hips buck and roll faster, seeking another release subconsciously. His sounds were louder, less breathy and with a particular high note of desperation. With a shrug, he loosed Kankri’s locked ankles, letting the twitching legs drape over his shoulders. He adjusted himself on his knees…

And slipped two fingers into the red-soaked temptation before him. Kankri’s body responded beautifully, and a throaty moan rang from Kankri’s open mouth as his hips lifted a few centimeters from the bed. Cronus curled those two fingers slightly, pumping them quick and shallow into Kankri and making the plush troll thrash in helpless sensation.

The redblood’s legs were twitching, and when Cronus sucked at the peak of his nook, on that precious little bundle of nerves, Kankri nearly shrieked as a third orgasm ripped through him like fire instead of the cresting waves of the previous two.

Oh, he couldn’t hold back his sounds now. Helpless wails of Cronus’ name and a deathgrip on black hair and one brightly colored horn as he rode his lover’s face, begging shamelessly for just one more, only one more, please-

"PLEASE Cronus  _please_  just a little more fucking hell…”

Cronus was only too happy to oblige. Surrounded by the scent and taste of his lover, his free hand grabbed a handful of Kankri’s hips, helping to guide his movements against that chilled tongue, that skilled mouth.

Kankri’s eyes were open, but he focused on nothing as his voice rang around the room in desperate and wanton lust. Sparks were in his vision line, and he felt more than heard his voice raising in pitch.

Oh, he knew Cronus was no doubt drenched in red, all down his front like cherry syrup.

He glanced down at the exact moment Cronus ran his tongue along the saturated seam of Kankri’s nook, eyes closed in bliss and his chin coated in lurid, aberrant, vibrant RED,

Those fingers pushed deep into Kankri, seeming to pin him to the spot as that mouth moved against him like a desperate man’s prayer. His hips bucked in time with his panted moaning, and his hands dropped from Cronus’ hair and horn to tear tiny claw-holes into the bed beneath him as his back began to climb into a perfect arch.

"Cro-  _Cronus_  I’m- Oh  **GOD**  I-I’m g- nnnNNGHFUCK!”

His last exclamation as his shriek of desire overtook his voice, and near broke it; it cracked along the edge of trembling completion, his toes curled so tight his feet hurt and his legs trembled uncontrollably.

And still, Cronus abused and wordlessly praised Kankri’s nook, burying into it and suckling and licking like an animal. Kankri felt tears in the corners of his eyes as the fourth orgasm pounded at his body like a devil seeking freedom, his sounds strangled and choked until he gave in, thighs dropping open weakly and trembling as Cronus teased the aftershocks down, down, down to nothing; until he was licking his lips needlessly, lewdly, and Kankri was a shivering soft mass on the bed.

"Vwell?"

Kankri tried to speak, but nothing further than a half-drunken slur bubbled from him, broken by a weak trill.

Kankri felt a last trickle of pink, no longer bright red, material leak from him along with his weak moan as Cronus stood, chest bare and his chin and neck drenched in multiple climaxes.

That damnable tongue slid from his mouth and cleared his lips again.

Kankri moaned, shivering hard.


End file.
